Micki's Crazy Experiments
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: Uh oh... Micki's up to trouble again... with her chemistry set.. REWRITTEN TO MAKE SENSE! ENJOY AND REVIEW!


Micki's crazy experiments

By: THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!!!

BTW: Lilly in the story is Micki's Shadow. Lilly is the princess of Shadows who loves Hiei.

Narrator: In Micki's-

Micki: Evil.

Narrator: room-

Micki: Of Evil.

Narrator: (is getting ticked) She-

Micki: Evilly

Narrator: mixes-

Micki: EVIL potions OF EVIL!!!

Narrator: ... I need a new job.

Micki: Then go to McDonalds & clog up your arteries. Anyway, MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! These potions of pure unadulterated evil will surely cause some mass chaos!!

Lilly: What potions did you make?

Micki: Glad you asked me, my dear friend. This potion (shows a (EVIL) bottle of (EVIL) blue liquid), Notice it is blue. It's blue for an evil reason because it causes the drinker to act the exact opposite of what he/she usually does. Like Yusuke for example. Make him drink this & he'll act like a nerd instead of the thug he truly is.

Lilly: Stop saying evil.

Micki: Fine. Anyway, see this red potion? (points to a bottle of red liquid) This potion makes anyone transform into a Disney character.

Lilly: What's so evil about that?

Micki: ... I have no clue. Anyway, this green potion makes the drinker feel like she/he's pregnant!

Lilly: OO... ok...

Micki: Ain't I Evil?

Lilly: sure...

Micki: YAY! Now, we shall test out the potions on-

Lilly: Wait! You haven't tested the potions yet? How could you have known about what the potions do?

Micki: Actually... (Opens a curtain showing Kuwabara on a mediaeval torture table transforming into Disney characters every 10 seconds while clutching his stomach like he's pregnant & acting like a girly girl)

Lilly: OO... LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Micki: (smirks) Kuwabara thought he was trying out for a bathing suit contest. NOW! To test these potions...

Micki: (sneaks up behind Yusuke & while he's not looking, drops a drop of her blue potion in his drink & runs)

Yusuke: (drinks his soda, shakes, & acts like a nerd) Emc2!

Micki & Lilly: (giggles)

Lilly: Please, more comedy!

Micki: (sneaks up behind Yusuke & when he opens his mouth, Micki drops a drop of red potion in it)

Yusuke: What the?- (he transforms into Donald Duck) QUACK!

Lilly: LOL! More!!

Micki: Fine, I didn't want to do this Koenma... but who cares! (sneaks up behind Koenma & drops a drop on green potion on his food)

Koenma: I...don't feel so... AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! STOMACH HURTS!!!!!!!!!!! clutches his stomach

Botan: What is it??

Koenma: FEEL!!!!! LIKE!!!!!!! PREGNANT!!!!!!

Everyone: OO

Kurama: Should I go find a pain reliever herb?

Yukina: Want me to get some hot tea?

Tasha (My best buddy, Also known as Journal Writer 789): Should I use my head?

Yusuke: ...

Keiko: ...

Yukina: ...

Koenma: ...

Kurama: ...

George Bush: ...

Chinese family: ...

Dog: ...

Micki & Lilly: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: OO

Kurama: What's so funny, Micki? Lilly?

Micki: gasp Oh, nothing nothing nothing Kurama.

Lilly: Yeah, we're just laughing at the fact, uh... Koenma feels pregnant!

Hiei: (eyes Lilly suspiciously)

Micki: (Whispers to Lilly) Don't think about Hiei, don't think about Hiei... (aloud) Well, um, Lilly & I are going to, uh... GO! (grabs Lilly & runs into Micki's EVIL room)

Everyone: OO...

Yusuke: I believe she was fibbing.

Keiko: I like this Yusuke better.

Koenma: DOES ANYONE CARE ABOUT MY PAIN!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Yukina: oh! (runs off to get tea)

(In Micki's EVIL room of EVIL)

Micki & Lilly: LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lilly: Too much! Too much!

Micki: (still Laughing her eyes out)

Lilly: (takes deep breaths) Maybe, we should transform them back and make them drink more potions.

Micki: aww... ok... (goes over to her large steel cauldron, pours random ingredients in it, stirs them together, and mumbles to herself)

Lilly: ...

Micki: (stirs the cauldron, pours more ingredients, stirs again, and mumbles)

Lilly: ...

Micki: (repeats process)

Lilly: WOULD YOU HURRY UP!?!?!?!?

Micki: AHH!!! (accidentally drops a candy bar in the cauldron and then...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Micki: cough cough cough cough What the?...

Lilly: cough cough cough What did you do??

Micki: (stares off camera) (haha!!)

Lilly: MICKI!!!

Micki: ...

Lilly: (Looks where Micki is looking and sees a candy bar floating in the air with the letters SSEBOE (Super Sugary Energy Bar of Evil) on it)

Micki: Smirks Lilly?

Lilly: Yeah?

Micki: I think I have an Idea...

Lilly: You always have ideas, you and you're crazy lovesick demon side who's been typing this story!!!!

Micki: ...

Miyu: Say that again and I'll seriously pummel you and then toss your dead body over a cliff...

Lilly: Ok! Ok, jeez. Sorry...

Micki and Miyu: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
